The present disclosure relates to an image display device, and more particularly, to a method for searching a manual in an image display device.
Recently, various video/audio devices such as image display devices are providing realistic video and audio, and other devices with various functions are being popularized.
Particularly, to provide digital images, image display devices such as TVs and monitors require various functions for meeting the states and demands of users.
In the related art, manufacturers provide manual books or files (e.g., CDs) in order to provide the descriptions about various functions of image display devices so that users can personally set the functions. However, the users are inconvenienced in using the manuals and are inconvenienced by having to well keep the manuals so as not to lose the manuals.
Also, the manufacturers have to provide manuals corresponding to image display devices sold/provided to worldwide countries. Thus, the manufacturers have to expend much time and money in making/distributing the manuals of various languages.
Accordingly, the user is inconvenienced by having to search the manual by means of a separate device or book or through a table of contents or a sequential search in order to read a specific manual page.